


Goo’d Vibes

by orphan_account



Series: Goo’d Vibes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost- has the same vibes, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Gags, Living Latex, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sensation Play, Sentient Goo, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slime, Sounding, Vibrators, blindfolding, fucking every orifice of the body, goo, goop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Lance’s glorious encounter with the first edition of the Goo, he got it’s creators permission to take it home. After all, they were definitely going to make more after the show it had put on for them.Lance didn’t anticipate it wanting to make friends with Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Keith/Lance/Sentient Goo, Keith/Sentient Goo
Series: Goo’d Vibes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019536
Kudos: 59





	Goo’d Vibes

Keith grumbled as he opened Lance’s bedroom doors. Lance was training with the gladiator bot and Keith didn’t have the patience to wait until he was finished to ask him what he did with his knife. Something about it being shiny- Keith hoped Lance wasn’t feeding it to that thing he brought back to the castle.

Lance called it Goo, _the_ Goo, Goey, Mr. Goo, Miss Goo, and Squishy. It didn’t do much but bounce around and sometimes crawl on Lance. It didn’t seem to be dangerous, at least.

Speaking of, it slithered out from under some dirty clothes and bounced around in a blob. Did it sense that Keith was here?

“Have _you_ seen my knife?” asked Keith. It jiggled and expelled Keith’s knife out from inside of it, the knife clanging on the floor at Keith’s feet.

“Oh come on, that’s disgusting! I knew Lance fed it to you! That knife is important to me. Don’t touch it anymore.”

The Goo rolled over to Keith and rubbed itself on Keith’s ankle. It was surprisingly warm. Was it being affectionate or something? Maybe apologizing? Against Keith’s better judgement he bent over and touched it curiously.

It sucked Keith’s hand into itself with a _squelch_. Then it started… spreading. It was encasing Keith’s entire arm, going up to his shoulder. Keith’s first instinct was to panic and try to rip it off- but it’s warmth was calming. He never did get the vibe that it wanted to hurt anyone, so maybe he could just see what it was up to?

The Goo coated his skin. It crawled under his clothes and spread itself thin, like butter, flush against Keith’s form, slowly covering his entire body down to the fingertips. It encased his cock and he gasped and shivered. It climbed his neck and smothered him- he couldn’t see, he couldn’t _breathe._

He reached up to claw it off but he felt it compress him, making itself heavier, and he lowered his arms. It wasn’t really restraining him, more like comforting him and grounding him. It guided him to the floor and he laid down.

Keith’s warm Goo cocoon rippled and gently squeezed his body. “M-mmph…” whimpered Keith, the motions massaging his cock to hardness. He sucked at the Goo encasing his face, trying to pant for breath, but the airtight seal protested and made him dizzy. It felt… _so good._ He felt safe despite one of his body’s most basic needs being denied.

The goo formed a blob that grew and filled his mouth. He sucked it like a dick, or maybe a pacifier. Another one formed in his ass, pulsating, and pushed gently past his sphincter- until it breached with a pop and tapped his prostate. Keith yelped and his pelvis jerked.

He grasped his cock in his pants and stroked himself. The friction was just delightful- the texture of the warm, buttery smooth Goo against his shaft with the pressure of his own hand added to the mix.

Keith used his other hand to caress his body, petting along his lower tummy, trailing up and settling over his pounding heart. The world spun slowly. Pressure in his cock, his ass, his _lungs-_ he still couldn’t breathe and his chest was heaving with the effort of trying. But he didn’t need oxygen when he was like this. When he and the Goo were one.

The pulsating in his ass was overshadowed by strong thrusting, _fucking_ , the Goo on a mission. “Mm- mmmph!!” Keith rocked himself into it. The Goo ramped up the stimulation to his cock, harder and faster. It was- Keith had the obvious thought coherently for the first time- it was going to make him _come._

It was at that point Lance walked into his room and saw Keith writhing around covered in Goo, his hands fluttering over himself, whimpering and wheezing breathlessly in his prison of pleasure.

“Keith?!”

Keith seized up and Lance watched a come stain bloom into his pants.

Lance’s mouth went dry.

He always found Keith attractive- he’d flirted a little with him, though he did that with almost everyone, nothing serious came of it- but seeing Keith completely lost to pleasure, submitting to it…

Lance wanted be a part of this.

“Keith?”

Keith whined in response, humping the air, his hand grabbing around until it reached Lance’s arm and held on for dear life. If this was anything like Lance’s experiences then Keith’s first orgasm wouldn’t be his last.

“Quiznak, you’re _gorgeous._ You must feel _amazing._ ”

Lance pulled Keith to lay against him and reached his hands under his clothes. He ran his hands along Keith’s chest, feeling under the warm Goo his pulse thrumming and his muscles straining when he tried to breathe. He ran his fingers along his nipples. Keith arched his back and ground his ass against Lance’s cock.

“Ah! Nn- _Keith_ \- yeah… we’re gonna take good care of you.”

Lance pulled Keith’s pants down around his knees. He pulled his own dick up out of his pants and rubbed it along Keith’s crack. The Goo rippled against Lance’s dick and he shivered.

He grasped Keith’s cock and stroked it, the Goo assisting him and vibrating under his fingers, between them and Keith. “Mm! Nnf!” Keith’s smothered little noises were going straight to Lance’s (now ridiculously hard) dick. He swirled the tip around Keith’s entrance teasingly. The Goo morphed itself from solidly plugging Keith’s ass to lining his rectum like a condom, giving Lance a hole to insert himself into.

When Lance pushed inside he gasped. It was so velvety soft as Keith clenched around Lance and his ass swallowed Lance down. Then those familiar pulsations started up again, stimulating Keith and Lance at the same time. It was overwhelming. Lance started thrusting, the Goo helping his pace. He felt like he was about to come already, he couldn’t imagine what Keith was feeling.

It was as if the Goo read his mind because then it began spreading from Keith’s body to his.

“Yes, yes” chanted Lance as he humped into Keith. The Goo enveloped him in it’s tantalizing, _loving_ warmth until his whole body was coated along with Keith’s. The shiny black substance had the boys attached to each other as they fucked. Three became one, all the same being, feeling one thing.

Lance and Keith came at the same time. Lance stroked Keith with two hands while he filled the Goo-condom with his seed. The Goo ate up the come, _absorbing_ it. Lance tried to pant for air but the Goo swallowed his breath, too. Sparks filled his lungs and his heart and his dick and he was on the verge of coming again. He could feel Keith’s wild pulse fluttering against him while he whimpered.

The Goo wanted to pull Lance and Keith under, to bring them _there,_ where their orgasms would all be all they could feel forever.

So it crawled as deep into their insides as it could to love them to their cores.

They felt the Goo slide into every crevice possible. Their ears, their nostrils. Down their throats completely, all the way into their lungs and their stomachs. Up their urethras into their bladders. Up their rectums until it met what was in their stomachs.

Their _whole bodies_ came. It was like an orgasm straight from their consciousness, on another level of existence. They couldn’t help but sob in ecstasy.

The Goo cradled them through it until they felt like their hearts might just give out from pleasure. It gently helped them down. It separated from their bodies slowly so they could adjust.

Keith couldn’t begin to believe what had just happened. He just laid there and tried to breathe the too-cold air. He reached up and wiped a tear from Lance’s face. Lance smiled and chuckled.

“I knew Squishy had a crush on you” he said breathlessly. On cue the Goo condensed itself into a blob that squeezed itself cozily between Keith and Lance.


End file.
